


ripped at every edge (a masterpiece)

by growlery writes (growlery)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes
Summary: It started a couple of months ago.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Ravenbell New Year Fanfiction Exchange (2020)





	ripped at every edge (a masterpiece)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elle_stone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_stone/gifts).



> for kinetic-elaboration on tumblr, for the prompt: _Modern AU: Bellamy, Raven, and author’s choice other delinquents living in a cramped apartment together; Raven and Bellamy are either struggling with UST or in a secret relationship or FWB arrangement._ i hope you enjoy!!

Raven knocks on Bellamy's door, says, "Hey," loud enough for him to hear through the wood but not loud enough to wake anyone else in the apartment. She waits. Gives it a minute. Knocks again and gives it another minute, because Bellamy's not always up for it but he could just be taking his time, and Raven's got the itch deep under her skin, tonight. 

The door opens. Bellamy's face peers out at her, and she smiles at him, hoping it doesn't look relieved. 

"Hey," he says, sleep rough, and Raven realises she must've woken him. She's about to back up, apologise, but he smiles back at her, tired but real. "Come in."

She does, closing the door behind her and then backing Bellamy up against it. His smile morphs into a smirk. She wants to bite it off his face, but the kiss ends up soft, when she goes up on her toes to meet his mouth, and that's good, too. 

It stays soft, through her pushing him down onto the bed and sinking down on top of him, rocking in his lap more than riding him, his hands curled around her hips but not gripping or squeezing, just holding her there. She makes herself come twice, and on the second orgasm he breathes out, "Raven, I- I'm-" biting down hard on his lip as his eyes squeeze shut and he shakes. 

Raven has to kiss him, then. It's a little clumsy, both of them still a bit shaky, but it's so sweet it aches in her chest, makes her want to turn it rough, biting, except for how that would shatter this moment, this quiet night-time softness where anything is possible, anything at all. She thinks she can stand to hold it, just a little bit longer. She doesn't want it to end just yet. 

She makes quick work of the condom, tying it off and lobbing it towards the bin in the corner, then slips sideways and curls up behind Bellamy, one arm snaking out over his belly. His bed's barely big enough for one person, and only fits two people if they're very, very close. It's never been a problem. They both like cuddling. Raven buries her head between Bellamy's shoulder blades and listens to Bellamy's breathing even out and tries to stay in the moment as long as she can. 

When she disentangles herself to get up, Bellamy rolls over to smile at her. His eyes are only slightly open, and he still has that peaceful look she only ever sees on his face just after sex. He opens his mouth to say something, and for a moment Raven is gripped by terror, but Bellamy only says, "Good night," and she makes herself breathe, breathe, and say it back. 

Her bed's cold, when she gets back to it. She gets under the covers and wraps herself in the blankets and doesn't think about anything at all. 

*

It started a couple of months ago. They hadn’t been living together long; Raven had just moved into the newly free room in the student house Bellamy shared with Harper, Monty and Miller. 

Then Raven got dumped by the boyfriend she moved across the country for, the boy she shaped her entire life around, and when Finn left, Bellamy, who’d presumably heard all the yelling, knocked on the door and called out, voice gentler than she’d heard it, before then: “Raven? Are you okay?”

Raven, blinking back tears, levered herself up off the bed and opened the door. Bellamy’s fist was raised as if he’d been about to knock again, and he coughed, lowering it slowly. 

“His loss,” he offered, blunt and honest, and Raven- Raven doesn’t know what happened, exactly. She doesn’t remember what had been going through her mind when she pulled her hair out of its ever-present ponytail and stepped in closer to Bellamy, backing him up against his door, opposite hers, looking up at him through her eyelashes. A chasm had opened inside her, and she needed to fill it with _something_. 

Bellamy’s eyes went wide, just for a second, and then his jaw set. 

“If you’re looking for someone to talk you down,” he said, his voice hard, “I’m not gonna be that guy.”

“Good,” she said, in the same tone, and kissed him. 

It was… not bad, exactly. Weird. Raven hadn’t been trying to- to compare it to anything, to be anywhere but in the moment, the whole point was to take her out of her fucking head, but she couldn’t, she couldn’t stop noticing the difference in the way Bellamy touched her, couldn’t stop her body feeling the wrongness of a new body against hers. 

So it _was_ bad, she supposes. She left for her own room again as soon as it was done, trying not to think of what she was doing as fleeing, and froze when she heard Bellamy’s voice. 

“Did it help?” he asked, quiet and- vulnerable, maybe, though she hadn’t thought that at the time. Hadn’t noticed, maybe, hadn’t known all the ways Bellamy’s vulnerability bled out when he couldn’t stop it. 

Raven was too tired to be anything but honest. “No,” she said, still not looking back, and shut the door quietly behind her. 

She was worried that things would be weird, after - there’s a reason you don’t fuck the people you live with - but things had been fine. Good, even, as Raven settled into the house and got to know everyone a little better, including Bellamy, and Raven thought that was it, a funny-awkward story from when they first met that they could laugh about with their other friends. 

And then it happened again. 

They had a house party - or rather, Monty and Harper and Miller had a house party, and Raven and Bellamy were tangentially involved by dint of living in the house the party was happening in. Raven could enjoy a good get-together, but she wasn’t feeling it that night, and Bellamy’s not super sociable at the best of times, and somehow they both ended up in his room, not-hiding from the party together, since Raven’s room had been volunteered as a dumping ground for everyone’s coats and bags. 

Bellamy’s room isn’t huge, so there wasn’t much choice but for them to both sit on his bed, and Raven had been tipsy enough that she hadn’t even thought about the implications when she threw herself down on it, at least until Bellamy stopped short and went a little red and said, “Uh.”

Raven blinked up at him, and Bellamy was not-looking at her, smiling awkwardly, and it hit her like a freight train, what happened the last time she’d been on Bellamy’s bed. She thought she’d be embarrassed, and she was, a little, but more than that she was- she was-

She reached out a hand to him, shaking her hair out with the other. “How about a do-over,” she said, and Bellamy shook his head at her, but he was smiling, and he took her hand and let her pull him down on top of her. 

When Raven kissed him goodbye, after, he said, “Better?” and she pretended to think about it. 

“Not sure,” she said, smirking at him, “you might need to convince me again,” and he did, over and over and over again. 


End file.
